


Light Reflecting Off Broken Shards

by CrossGeneration



Series: The Legend and The Prodigy [1]
Category: Legend Series - Marie Lu
Genre: F/M, poem, spoiler alert for Prodigy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossGeneration/pseuds/CrossGeneration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past is too much to bear alone, shattering them.<br/>The present is dire, and in need of love.<br/>The future is something that no one can tell, something that you don't whether to anticipate or to dread.<br/>Maybe both.<br/>And this is the story of the Prodigy and the Legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Reflecting Off Broken Shards

So shattered are we, broken shards of glass  
Two jigsaw pieces, fitting, in the same class

Before we met, our lives, completely devoid of spring  
No light, only darkness, until I made you that ring

Together we created and found the revolution  
By it was only you that held me past our prosecution

Cold pain, shearing through my entire form  
Your forehead burning up with passion in the dorm

I told you about my first kiss, gave you some sweet-talk  
While the time went by, under the surface we walk

Yet the one thing I couldn't tell you  
For I don't know what, then, what we would do

Instead of telling you the truth, I got myself lying  
Instead of me, that it was our love dying.


End file.
